Purple Passion
by LadyBat269
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is trying to find his ex-girlfriend Sophia, who became a prostitute from a situation that caused them to break. Will Sasuke be able to win the love he had with Sophia and will Sakura paid for deads. Find out, I know crappy summary. Pairings: Itanaur, SasukexOc, implied SasuSaku. Sakuar and Karin bashing, violent scenes, lots of lemons, and mpreg. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm writing this new story to take a break from Silver Line for a bit.

Sasuke: Great, another stupid story.

Shut up! At least I didn't make you a girl, be grateful! Also, this contains Sakura and Karin bashing, violent scenes, and lots of lemons just to warn you. Also, this deals with a rich Sasuke and a prostitute Sophia.

Sasuke: Start this damn story already.

Shut the fuck up Sasuke! Or I'll duck tape your mouth, write a story with you as a girl and being uke!

Sasuke: *Silence*

Good, now let's get started! **I DON'T OWN NARUTO EXCEPT SOPHIA AND THE PLOT.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a dark, rainy night in the west side of Tokyo, Japan. Inside of a poor, out-of-shape motel, you can hear a bed creaking inside the room number 13. Moans and groans were filling up (**A/N:** **Not in that sense you pervs, but I shouldn't be saying that anyway.**) the silence of the room, a silver-haired woman was almost at her limit as well as the man, who was also reaching his limit. After a few moments, both of them had reach their high and the man pulled out of the silver-haired woman and laid right next to her. "Did I do well for you, baby?" The woman asked the man smirked, "You always do well, since you're the best Sophia." Sophia giggled seductively and kissed the man, "Sweet dreams sweetie."

The next day, the man was getting dress while Sophia was still naked, then the man paid Sophia $195 right before he left. "Thank you sweetie." Sophia said and the man whispered in her ear, "Should I recommend you to a couple of friends of mine?" "Sure, but not in a group I'll go one by one. You wouldn't want my little body hurt would you?" Sophia asked. The man smiled, "No I'll see you later." "Bye sweetie, come back again." Sophia said as she waved good bye to the man.

Well that's the prologue, sorry if it's too short.

Sasuke: Why is my love a prostitute?

You'll find out later in the story, besides do you like it?

Sasuke: Yes, am I to blame for her action?

I'm not telling you then it would spoil the whole story. Well I already wrote the second chapter, ja ne!

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ja minna! I had trouble figuring out a name for this story, but oh well.

Naruto: When will I be in the story?

In this chapter now!

Naruto: Yay!

Naru-chan the disclaimer, please.

Naruto: LadyBat269 doesn't own Naruto.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

It was a clear sunny day in Tokyo, a man with pale skin, dark hair with dark blue highlights and bangs in the front wearing a business suit all the way to Hebi Cooperated.

"Ohayo, Mr. Uchiha." The woman said.

"Ohayo, Ms. Maya is there anyone meeting me today?" The man asked.

Ms. Maya shook her head, "There's a Mr. Uzumaki waiting outside your office." She said.

'Ugh, what does that idiot want now?" Sasuke thought. "Fine, tell him that I'm on my way up." Sasuke said.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha." Ms. Maya respond

Sasuke went inside of the elevator going all the way up to the 45th floor. Once he made to his floor, all of his workers **(A/N: Mostly the women.) **were giving him lust-full stares, but he ignored them as he walked up to his blonde haired colleague.

"What is it now Naruto?" Sasuke said.

The said man turned to Sasuke and gave him his signature cheeky smile, "I just wanted to see my good friend and Sasuke we need to talk to you about something very important." Naruto said from cheery to stern, and then Sasuke and Naruto went inside Sasuke's office.

Sasuke sat behind his cherry wood office desk while Naruto sat in one of the chairs in front of the big sized desk. Since Sasuke was going to be busy throughout the whole day, he wanted this conversation to be done.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed knowing that it won't be easy to talk about, "It's about Sophia." Naruto said.

Sasuke froze and knew who Naruto was talking, and remembered everything that happen to them in high school. Sophia and Sasuke were childhood friends then started dating at the middle of high school until one event caused them to break up.

"What about her?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Naruto gave a small laugh, "I saw her today, well she … she looks different but she's still doing prostitution. He said with sadness in his voice, and still remembers the day of why Sophia became a prostitute.

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked up with some tears welding up in his eyes, "You know nine years ago she told me why what she is after the breakup and now, but she has to tell you." Naruto informed.

This information was a surprise to Sasuke, because he didn't know that Sophia had a reason for being a prostitute and started to think multiple reason of why Sophia is what she is today.

"You should go out there to find her and rebuild what you guys had before the break up." Naruto said about to leave, and then turned back to Sasuke and add one more thing, "Also Sakura lied about Sophia cheating on you and I'm glad that you divorced her, she was a total bitch." Naruto left Sasuke's office and Sasuke looked out the window.

Sasuke Uchiha was 26 years old and a very successful business man who owned Hebi Co. Sasuke dated Sakura Haruno after the break up with his ex-girlfriend, then after they finished college Sasuke proposed to Sakura three months later. Then one day, Sasuke found out that Sakura was pregnant and he was over joy that his wife **(A/N: Stupid Bitch, oh sorry.)** was having his child. Once Sakura gave birth, Sasuke saw that the child wasn't his but another man's child. Sakura started to wake up and was happy to see her husband, but didn't notice the anger in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke said with disdain.

Sakura ignored it, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I want you to pack your stuff and leave my house I'm getting a divorce." He said

Sakura's eyes widen and knew that she had been founded out about her affairs, "NO! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH A CHILD, YOU BASTURD!" Sakura yelled.

But Sasuke ignored all of her yelling and called her parents about the whole situation, and then he called his parents about not listening to them and dating the wrong person. Sasuke's parents forgave, so did Naruto and Itachi since they believed every word Sophia said about the event. After that, Sasuke called his lawyer for getting the divorce ready for court.

Sasuke sighed mentally, 'I should have listened to her, but my stupid pride and anger got the best of me.' Sasuke thought.

**FLASHBACK STARTING**

_A 17 year old Sasuke was walking in front of a 16 year old Sophia _**(A/N: Sophia is very smart, even though she already finished college at an early age she went back to high school and skipped the 9****th**** grade since everyone else finished.) **

"_Why?" Sasuke said as Sophia looked up at him._

"_What do you mean?" Sophia asked._

"_You know what I mean! Why did you cheat on me?" Sasuke shouted._

_Sophia was angry of being accused that she cheated on Sasuke and listened to Sakura's lie when she knew the whole truth about the situation, and then Sophia started to cry, "I didn't cheat on you! Why can't you listen to my side of the story instead you listen to Sakura's story?" Sophia yelled back with tears going down her face._

_Sasuke grunted, "Because I don't listen to cheaters and a goddamn prostitute." Sophia's eyes widen to what Sasuke just said and cried even more as she started to bang on Sasuke's chest, "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Sophia shouted over and over again, which made Sasuke feel a little guilty, "What's not fair?" "That you don't believe me! But you believe the girl who tried to break us up before! I…I…" Sophia trailed off._

"_Wha-"Sasuke didn't get to finish his question, because Sophia was giving him one last kiss and once she broke off the kiss she whispered in his ear, "Good-bye forever Sasuke-kun." Sophia left as Sasuke was still in shock from her last words to him._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

Sasuke remembered the day when finally divorce his cheating wife and watched her scream and rant about how he was a fool of divorcing her, and couldn't find anybody better than her.

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke walked into the courtroom with his lawyer, Mr. Adam, and sat on one side of the room while Sakura with her lawyer Ms. Sky. The judge, Mr. Lyon, was reviewing the case and read all of the reasons, "So, why are divorcing you wife ?" the judge asked and Sasuke's lawyer stood up and said, "My client here saw the baby that Ms. Haruno gave birth to was not his and getting prove that it wasn't his from a DNA Test, and he found a used condom in his bed one time when his wife wasn't home." Mr. Adam finished, then Sakura's lawyer stood up, "Surely the condom could have been from and my client couldn't have used the condom." Ms. Sky said and Sakura smirked like she had won the case. _

"_But, my client had got the DNA from the condom tested that it wasn't who used but another man did, and it had holes punched at the tip of it." Mr. Adam said as he gave the papers to the judge. The nodded his head and came to a decision, "I favor the divorce to be complete and all rights goes to , and for child support should go to the biologically father of the baby." The judge declared. Sakura was angry that she didn't get any money from the Uchiha basturd and started screaming at her lawyer saying what a lousy job she did and Sasuke walked out the courtroom feeling that half of his goals were accomplish because all that was left was to find Sophia._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke sighed and knew what he wanted to do to make everything right with him and Sophia, 'I need to find Sophia and tell how much I missed her, and that I was wrong for not listening to and just ignored Sakura.' Sasuke thought and went right back to work.

Yay, finished chapter 2!

Sasuke: So it was partially my fault that she became a prostitute.

Yup, but you admit your mistake and that's a good thing to do, and helps relieves your stress.

Sasuke: Yea, I do want to get back together with her.

I know you do and it will get better in the later chapters.

Sasuke: I hope so.

So please review and I'll start typing up chapter 3.

Sasuke Do it or die.

Don't make me get Sakura in here.

Sasuke: *Hides in the closet*

Ja ne! :3 


	3. Chapter 3

Onto Chapter 3! **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

Chapter 3

It was 9 ol 'clock at night, and the prostitutes started to come out waiting for 'clients' to take them back to the motel. Sophia was standing there with a shirt that mostly showed her breasts, a very short skirt that almost showed her underwear and black biker boots. Then, a black BMW rolled up and she smiled seductively as she walked up to the window of the car when the man rolled the window down, "Hey baby." Sophia said the man had black hair and deep blue eyes, "Hey sweetie, I heard that you give guys a pretty good time." He said.

"Yea, I give all of my clients' want they need so what'cha want baby?" Sophia asked.

"Hmm, how about the full on special?" The man said.

Sophia's eyes gave off more lust from the suggestion, "Excellent choice, so where you want to go? She asked.

"Back to the motel." He said.

Sophia giggled, "Alright."

Sophia walked to the passenger side of the BMW and sat in the passenger seat, once we she got inside, she locked each door and rolled up the windows. Then, she sat in her clients lap and started to give a sloppy kiss as the kiss continue on the client was getting a hard-on.

"Damn, no wonder you're the best. You can make any guy get a boner." The man said in between pants from the heated kiss.

"I know." Sophia said.

Then, she went close to the client's ear and whispered, "How much do you want to fuck me?" She asked.

"Hah so bad, I want to fuck you so badly." The client said.

"Then let's go." Sophia said, and sat in the passenger seat as the client drove them to the motel.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke just got off of work and out of the building going to his limo, once he got there he saw a pink-haired women with green eyes inside and he growled with disgusted as he saw Sakura with a short skirt on with see-through shirt on and five-inch heels on looking like a hooker.

"What the fuck are you doing in my limo?" Sasuke said with disdain.

Sakura turned around and tried to smiled seductively, "Sasuke-kun, you know that event never happen we're still marry remember." Sakura said.

"No we're not married anymore, and yes it did happen. Now get the fuck out of my limo now." Sasuke retorted sternly.

Sakura grew angry that her plan wasn't going her way, "No, I'm not getting out! My daddy can sue you!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh really? I can call your father and tell him that you came by my building when you know that you're not allowed anywhere near me, my business, and my home, now get out." Sasuke informed.

Sakura gasped as she remembers that her father threatened to leave her out of the will if she caused more trouble to Sasuke, "Fine, but I will have you back with me." Sakura said, as she got out of the limo.

"Not on your life bitch." Sasuke said, as the limo drove off leaving Sakura on the sidewalk. Then, Sasuke's limo rolled up next to a BMW and Sasuke rolled down he's window, and saw long silver hair and cold light blue eyes, just like Naruto's, but filled with lust passed by as the car started moving.

Sasuke was surprise to see his ex-girlfriend in another man's car, 'My god, she looked more beautiful just like in high school, I wish I was with her now.' Sasuke thought. Then, he went back to her outfit and felt that he was getting an erection.

'Damn,' Sasuke thought, 'I think I know how men get service from her, that goddamn sexy body of hers.'

**WITH SOPHIA**

Sophia and her client made it to the motel; the lady at the desk knew Sophia and the room she uses for her clients, Room Number 13. Once they made it to the room, Sophia's client pushed her onto the bed giving her another sloppy kiss.

"Baby wait," Sophia said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "we don't need to rush things;" Sophia started rubbing his hard-on with her foot, "won't we."

The client growled, "You're such a fucking tease." He said while Sophia smiled seductively.

"I love to tease my clients and they also love it." Sophia said as she continue the foot job, the client groaned and ripped off all of her clothes and her boots, and then he stripped off all of his clothes.

**SEX SCENE (Can't handle it skip it)**

Sophia grabbed the client and she was on top of him while she was straddling his hips, and kept rolling onto his twitching member Sophia laughed seductively as her client groaned every time she rolled onto him.

"Would you like me to ride you or let you drill your hard cock inside of me?" Sophia asked.

"I'll let you ride me, and then I'll fuck you so hard you'll be coming a lot." He said.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Sophia said.

Then, Sophia turned around as her wet vagina faced the client's face and her breasts above the client cock, the client noticed that Sophia was leaking out as it started to drip on his chest.

"Sophia, you're leaking. You've been a very naughty girl." The client said as he started to lick some of Sophia's juices.

Sophia giggled, "I know, do you want me to do foreplay or skip it?" She asked.

"Skip it, I want to fuck you right now." He said.

Sophia giggled once more, "Of course darling."

Sophia positioned herself above the client's member, "Sweetie look." She said and the client watched as his member was deeply going in Sophia, she kept going slowly then quickly slammed herself down onto the hot rod inside her.

"Ah~ so hard! So thick! It feels so good!" Sophia moaned.

"Sophia." The client said.

"Right before you start moving, I want you to feel something." Sophia informed, and the client felt Sophia's body squeezing and squishing around his member, "Sophia, what's with your body?" He asked.

"All of mine clients love this, this is what makes so popular you pervert." Sophia finished, and the client couldn't control himself any longer he grabbed Sophia and started to ram inside her.

"Ahh~! Harder! Harder!" Sophia moaned.

The client obeyed the commend and started to thrust faster and faster hitting her sweet stop over and over again every time he thrust into her. The bed kept creaking as the room was filled with loud moaning and skin slapping each other.

"Ah, Sophia you're the best, damn I'm about to cum." The client informed.

"Cum, cum inside me!" Sophia moaned, the client groaned as he came deep inside Sophia, "AH~!" Sophia moaned.

The client pulled out of her with a stiff cock, "Sophia, I'm still hard. How about a blowjob?" The client asked.

"Of course baby." Sophia said, and then she opened her mouth and started moving her head back and forward licking and sucking the 8-inch member. The client grabbed Sophia's head and thrust his member in and out of her mouth, and then the client came inside of her mouth as she swallowed it all and she licked her lips

**END OF SEX SCENE**

"How good was I baby?" Sophia asked.

"So good, how much do you want?" The client asked.

"I let that up to you, how much do you want to give me?" Sophia asked.

"I'll give you $300, since that was the best fuck I ever had." He said as he wrapped his arms around Sophia's shoulder and waist, as she did the same to him.

"I'm glad you enjoy your time with me baby," Sophia said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Good night sweet dreams."

Wow! Didn't think that I would write the rest of the chapter with a sex scene.

Sasuke: Why? Why do you do this to me? Do you hate me?

Okay first off why? Because you hurt her, and for number two, to realize that being a jerk is not cool. As for number three, I don't hate you; I had this idea a few months and decided to make it a story. Alright, I hope I didn't hurt anyone's brain and I'll upload when I get the chance.

Sasuke: Please review, so that me and Sophia can be together again!

Bye-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Now to Chapter 4!

Sasuke: Did you decide when me and Sophia meet?

Yes, in this chapter!

Sasuke: Why so early?

Because I didn't want to write a long chapter, so I'll make this a quick chapter. Alright, I don't Naruto! (Wish I did though.)

Chapter 4

-With Sophia-

On the next day, Sophia was awoken by the sunlight that hit her eyes. She smiled as she remember the fabulous night she had with her client, she sat up and stretch her arms and yawned a little bit, she looked down at the client's sleeping face.

Sophia kissed him on the cheek, "Baby, you need to get up or you'll be late for work." She said.

The client woke up and smiled at her, "How did you know I have to go to work?" He asked.

"I know everything." She said.

The client got dressed and paid her $300 like he promise, "Bye baby." Sophia said as he left, and Sophia went into the bathroom which was clean **(A/N: She cleaned it.) **and took a shower then she went back to bed as she waited for night to come but started to remember her ex-boyfriend.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke woke up very suddenly as he realized that part of his leg and some of his sheets were very sticky, then he pulled up the cover and saw that it was covered in his semen as he remembered last night's wet dream.

'Goddamn it! I can't keep this up any longer, I have to find a way of getting rid of this, and I'll go out tonight and see what happens.' Sasuke thought.

He got out of bed and got dress, and went to work. Once he made it to his office, he saw Sakura sitting at his desk looking angrily at the photo of him and Sophia, while Sasuke hugged Sophia from behind **(A/N: Not like that.) **with his arms around her waist as Sophia had a blush on her face.

"What are you doing in my office?" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

Sakura smiled as she walked towards him trying to kiss him as he moved away, "Sasuke-kun, when are you going to throw away that photo of that…" Sakura didn't finish as Sasuke interrupted her.

"Don't even say anything about her, I should have listened to her and because of you she left, and I am to blame." Sasuke said, and his showed guilt and sadness then went back to anger.

"Get out." Sasuke said.

"No! I deserved you not that stupid bitch!" Sakura yelled.

"First of all, Sophia is smarter than all of us human beings since she finished college at the age of eight and runs a successful company at the age of fourteen until she went back to high school and changed on 'that' day, now get out or I'll call security." Sasuke informed the angry Sakura.

"I'm not moving a muscle." Sakura said.

"Fine, Ms. Maya." Sasuke called.

"Yes, ." She called back.

"Call security and tell them not to allow Ms. Haruno to enter this company and alert Sumers Co. of not allowing her to enter there as well." He informed.

"Right away, ." She said.

Security came and carried a struggling Sakura, who was yelling and cursing about how Sasuke will pay for losing a great woman, the security guards, workers, and staff was shaking their heads, and put her out the building.

'*Sighs* this woman is going to be the end of me. I really need to find Sophia.' He thought.

Then at night, Sasuke was driving his black Camaro into the district where all the prostitutes were at, then he notice a woman with silver-hair wearing very tight leather pants and a bathing suit like bra that mostly showed her breasts, she smirked and walked up to his window as he rolled the down the window.

"Hey, bab- Sasuke-kun." Sophia gasped as she saw Sasuke.

"Sophia." He said back.

Cliffhanger! I'm stopping it here I didn't feel like typing a long one.

Sasuke: What happens next?

You'll find out in the next chapter, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Lady: Yay! Chapter 5, sorry if chapter 4 was short I just didn't want to make it long.

Sasuke: Yes finally! I get together with my beloved!

Lady: Yes, yes we know that and I don't Naruto.

Chapter 5

Sophia started backing, shaking her head seeing her ex-boyfriend coming out his car, "Sa-Sasuke-kun wha-what are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"I was looking for you and I wanted to talk to you about something." Sasuke said, but Sophia didn't believe him and was glaring at him, Sasuke saw it he sighed, "Please I just want to talk." He pleaded.

Sophia shook her head and got in the passenger side of Sasuke's side car, Sasuke got back in the driver seat and started to drive to his mansion and then he stopped at a stoplight and turned his head to see Sophia trembling.

"I missed you." She said quietly, but Sasuke heard it.

"I missed you too." He said and went back to driving.

Once they made it to his mansion, Sasuke led Sophia upstairs to his bedroom and they both sat on his bed with an awkward silence between them, they glance at each other but went back to staring at the floor.

Until Sasuke and Sophia said at the same time,

"Sasuke I…"

"Sophia I…"

"You go first, Sasuke-kun." Sophia said.

Sasuke sighed again and said, "Sophia over the years I was with Sakura, I realized that I wasn't happy with her but I kept pretending I was until she cheated on me by giving birth to a baby that wasn't mine." Sasuke paused and took one of Sophia's hands, "I had to get a yelling Naruto, an angry brother and parents to make realize that I was still in love with you and heard that you were still a prostitute, what I wanted to say was I'm sorry and I regret not listening to you, and staying by your side and I wanted to start our relationship back up again if you want to." Sasuke finished as tears were going down his face. Sophia was crying as well, "Sasu-chan," Sasuke's eyes widen as Sophia called him by his nickname she gave him when they were dating, "I was so angry at you for not listening to me and when you went to that no-good, sluttly-ass bitch. But, over the years of prostitution I was lonely even though I was having sex with many guys to get over it, but it didn't help I kept thinking of you and missing you more and more. I was still in love with you, Sasu-chan, remember when you thought I was willingly having sex with the guy." Sasuke shook his head, "I was drugged by Sakura so it made it look like I was cheating, but I wasn't and I wanted to know why you didn't listen to me?" Sophia asked.

"Because I was stupid and I was all caught up in my pride to not listen to anyone, but I never thought I wouldn't listen to you and I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"I still want to get back together with you, but we should take it slow and start it over again." Sophia said as she blushed.

Sasuke shook his head with a gentle smile on his face and gave a small passionate kiss on Sophia's lips who kissed him back. They both stopped for air and pulled away as they looked into each other's eyes and saw love and joy in there. Then, they smiled and entwined their hands together and rubbed their foreheads together.

"I love you Sasu-chan." Sophia said.

"I love you too, my beautiful angel." Sasuke said as he notice that Sophia blushed which he thought that it made her look cuter. **(Sasuke: Damn right she does. A/N: Shut up Sasuke.)**

"Sophia," Sophia looked up at him, "please stay here with me and go back running your company." Sasuke asked.

Sophia was taken aback by the suggested and wonder what the reason Sasuke wanted to say this, "Why?" She asked.

"Because everyone in your company misses you there and I don't want you to be alone anymore, and I don't want to be separate from you when we're home so please?" Sasuke begged.

"Okay, but I'm not doing this for you just to get my life back on track and I want to do this because I love to get our companies to know that our partnership is still good." Sophia said then kissed Sasuke's nose and blushed at her thought.

"Maybe we should take a bath together like we did when we were little." Sophia said.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Maybe, remembered our dreams when we were little?" Sasuke asked.

Sophia nodded," I remembered and it almost came true." Sophia said.

**FLASHBACK**

_A six-year old Sophia was playing with a 7-year old Sasuke and a six-year old Naruto on the jungle gym. All three were climbing up to the top and they were panting as they looked up at the sunset._

"_When I grow up, I'll be a company owner that will be connected to my favorite cousin and to my best friend." Naruto said._

_Sasuke smiled,"Me too, what about you Sophia?" Sasuke asked._

_Sophia was blushing with her hood on her head, "I want to do the same thing too and be a singer to as well." Sophia said._

"_Wow, that's cool since you sing better than all the girls in school." Naruto said while Sasuke nodded his head in agreement._

"_There's one more thing I want to be when I grow up." Sophia muttered._

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked._

"_I want to be Sasu-chan's wife and bride too!" Sophia exclaimed as her blush was still on her face and Sasuke had a smirk on his face then kissed one of Sophia's hands _**(A/N: Sasuke learn very fast from watching his father.)**_¸"I'll be honor to have you as my lover when we're older." Sasuke said and Sophia hugged him with tears and a smile on her face._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sophia smiled as she remember all the great things her and Sasuke did together, until she remembered that horrible day that broke up their great relationship because a really jealous girl couldn't handle it.

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK :)**

_Sophia was walking down the hall one day until Sakura came out of nowhere with a weird smile._

"_Hi Sophia." Sakura said._

_Sophia was getting a bad feeling of the aftermath of what was going to happen next, "Uh, hey Sakura what can I do for you?" Sophia asked._

_Sakura had a bottle of water in her hand, "I wanted to give you this water bottle since I know you're thirsty." Sakura said._

"_Thanks Sakura." Sophia said then thought, 'I know something is about to happen but I don't know what.'_

_As she took a small sip of the water, she noticed that the water didn't taste normal and spitted out the water but some it went down her throat but not enough to make her lose her memory, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS IN THAT, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Sophia yelled._

_Then, Sakura grabbed her arm and took her to the old nurse office, and there inside was a naked boy and the same drug Sakura gave Sophia made the boy have an erect penis._

_Sophia's eyes widen, "W-why?" Sophia asked._

_Sakura had an evil smirk on her face, "For stealing my Sasuke-kun."She said._

"_He was never yours to begin with." Sophia retorted._

"_He will be soon." Sakura said as she started ripping Sophia's clothes and pushed her on the bed with the boy._

_Sasuke was walking down that very hallway and heard moaning coming from the old nurses office, as he peeked from a little crack form the door his eyes widen as he watch his girlfriend having sex with another guy, but didn't notice that Sakura was there as well who didn't notice that there was a hidden camera that recorded everything._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"There was a hidden camera there?" Sasuke asked while looking confuse.

"Yea, I remembered that in a drawer was a camera that watches everything and hear everything that happens within the room, and I have the film with me right now." Sophia said.

So, Sophia handed Sasuke the film and he watched in horror everything that happen and imagined of how Sophia felt when she was raped by her father during her childhood.

"Sophia I didn't know she drugged you. If I had listened to you, none of this would have happen." Sasuke confessed.

Sophia kissed him on the cheek and reassured him, "It's okay Sasu-chan, everyone makes mistake and," Sophia sat on Sasuke's lap with her head on his chest while listening to his heartbeat, "I miss being with you all those years apart and it hurt very badly." Sophia said and Sasuke kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go to bed, I know you must be very tired." Sasuke said.

"*Yawn* I am." Sophia said.

Sasuke placed her on the bed and went to his closet to get out a dark purple kimono and a dark blue kimono. After they both got change, Sasuke took notice of how the kimono Sophia wore showed off all her curves, and hugged her breasts and butt, and then he felt himself getting hard but put it off.

They both got into the bed and Sophia place her head onto Sasuke's muscular chest **(A/N: He worked out over the years when he was with Sakura, glad he didn't love her.)**, and Sophia sighed happily.

"Love you, Sasu-chan." Sophia said.

"Love you too, koi." Sasuke said.

He quickly kissed Sophia and pulled her closer and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Lady: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

Sasuke: *Hugs me.* Thank you.

Lady: 0-0 *Hugs back.* You're welcome, glad to know that you're happy.

Sasuke: What are you going to do with Sakura?

Lady: Don't worry, review and I'll give you cookies.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady: Yay! Chapter 6 and Naruto is in this one don't worry and a lot of Sakura bashing in this chapter. I don't own Naruto! Enjoy! So it took so long I was being lazy and I had to go to work on Monday.

Chapter 6

Sophia was sleeping until she felt that her pillow was moving and it was breathing? Sophia woke up to see that she was lying on Sasuke's chest then she sat up looking at Sasuke's sleeping face.

'Sasu-chan, I want us to have a happy life together, get marry and kids demo…' Sophia's thought trailed off as Sasuke was waking up.

"Um, ohayo Sasuke-kun." Sophia said.

Sasuke turned and smiled towards his fidgeting angel, but saw a bit of sadness in her eyes, "Sophia what's wrong?" He said as he went over to her.

"We can't be together." She said quietly.

Sasuke's eyes widen and grabbed her shoulders, "But why"

"Because your reputation is what matters in your company and I don't want to hurt you with my horrible reputation." Sophia said and started to cry which hurt Sasuke, "I know how hard you worked to make you company…" Sophia was interrupted as Sasuke kissed her then he chuckled.

"I don't care about my reputation, all I care about is you and I would do anything for you, because I love you." Sasuke said.

Sophia smiled as her childhood friend and lover was honest about his feelings for her, "Thank you Sasu-chan, what about Sakura?" Sophia asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment and said, "Who gives a fuck, she can go fuck herself all the way home to her 'daddy' and tell how bitchy and ugly she is **(A/N: Damn Sasuke, Sasuke: What? She can.)** Sophia was surprise to hear Sasuke say such things about Sakura, but couldn't agree more.

"Ne, Sasu-chan?" Sophia questioned.

"Yes Sophia?" Sasuke said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? Sophia asked.

Sasuke laughed and that made Sophia confuse of why he was laughing, "Don't worry Sophia my co-workers know that I'm not going to at work today and the rest of the week." He informed.

"Oh, okay." Sophia said cheerful and smiled which made Sasuke blush.

Sasuke's cell phone started to ring with the ringtone 'Misery Business' **(A/N: I don't own the song, Paramore does but it's an awesome song to listen to) **

"Sasuke-kun, did you use one of my songs as your ringtone?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, it reminds me of how beautiful you sing and what does this dobe want now." He said and answered the call.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Don't call me that teme! Also, I heard you found my cousin yesterday." Naruto answered back.

"How did you know" He questioned Naruto.

"Your brother keeps track of you right?" Naruto asked

"Yea." He said.

"He followed you and he told me that you found Sophia." Naruto said.

"Remind me to kill him later, and also meet me at that café we always go to for lunch.

"Alright, and tell Sophia that everyone misses her at her company and the guys are coming to apologize to her as well."

"Okay." Sasuke ended the call and turned to Sophia, who was confuse of the whole conversation that happen just now.

"Sophia-chan." Sasuke said.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Sophia said.

"We're going o to meet your cousin and his boyfriend, and a couple of people from high school." Sasuke said as he felt Sophia stiff at the mention of the people who were her friends from high school.

"Don't worry Sophia, Naruto explained everything to them." Sasuke informed, Sophia nodded still feeling a little scare, "Let's get going." He said.

TIME SKIP- AT THE CAFÉ

Naruto was sitting on Itachi's lap **(A/N: Yup I had to add a little yaoi in it Itanaru, even though I love sasunaru as well) **waiting for Sasuke and Sophia to come with others who were there.

"I hope Sophia won't see Sakura, I can't help think that Sasuke won't stand by her side again." Naruto said.

Itachi kissed his forehead, "I know my foolish otouto, besides I think they will be happy to know that me and you are engaged." Itachi said and Naruto blushed.

"Yea, she'll be excited to know she's my maid of honor." He said.

Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke's car coming into view and Sasuke coming out wearing a hot topic **(A/N: Awesome store) **t-shirt, black boot-cut jeans, with red and black sneakers, opening the passenger door was Sophia also wearing a hot topic shirt, tight leather jeans, and her high-heeled boots.

The gang gasped at the once small teenager who turned into a fully grown woman. "SOPHIA!" They shouted and ran over to her as she turned to see the girls and some of the guys hugging her and apologizing to her.

"Damn you Sasuke, you always get the best." Kiba said to Sasuke, who nodded and watched as Sophia talked to the girls and Naruto. "Yea, at least I got her back and where's Akamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"He's at home; you know the café doesn't allow pets inside." Kiba said.

"So Uchiha, what are you going to do about _Sakura_? Gaara asked with harshness at her name.

"I don't know I already have a restraining order against her." Sasuke said.

Then out of nowhere, "SASUKE-KUN!" a voice cried out which made everyone turn around to see Sakura, dressed like a hooker again, coming inside the café trying to get close to Sasuke. As she saw everyone there, she smiled as if they were her friends, "Hey guys, how come no one told me about this little get together?" she asked. Ino narrowed her eyes at her former best friend,"Because no one likes you, you slut." Ino said with venom in her voice.

Sakura was surprise to hear her best friend speak to her so harshly, "Ino how can you say that? That little bitch Sophia is a true slut, remember she slept with many guys in high school and still does now." Sakura said smugly, and then she saw Sophia sitting there with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro walked behind Sophia, she turned around and hugged Sasuke who comforted her. "Get the hell out of here, you home wrecking bitch!" Naruto said harshly, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "Shut up you ugly fag!" Sakura shouted.

"Sasu-chan, I want everyone to come over to my home." Sophia whispered, Sasuke smirked, "Alright sweetie." He said then he wrapped his arms around Sophia and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The girls started squealing, the boys were whooping, and the silent ones were smirking and Sakura eyes widen at the display.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" She creamed, Sasuke stopped kissing Sophia and smirked at Sakura, "I believe I was kissing my girlfriend, who you lied about cheating on me." Sasuke said.

"But she did, I saw it!" She exclaimed.

"Saw it? More like you were the master mind behind it, she showed me the video of her and the boy you drugged to make it look like she was cheating but it showed me how evil and guilty you are Sakura." Sasuke said calmly.

Sasuke carried Sophia bridal style back to the car since she was still dazed from the kiss, and drove to Sophia's mansion and everyone else left as well following Sasuke and leaving a fuming Sakura behind in the café.

**AT SOPHIA'S MANSION**

Sophia's mansion was bigger than everyone else's mansion once they saw it, and once Sophia woke up she went inside and saw how dusty her mansion was, "This will never do." She muttered as she jumped out of Sasuke's arms and started cleaning the mansion at a super fast speed. Then, a gush of wind went by and everyone saw Sophia sitting on her couch with tea ready on the coffee table.

"I'll never get use to your powers Sophia." Sasuke said.

Sophia giggled, "You know Sasu-chan, I can just kiss you and I can give you the same powers as me." Sophia informed, Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around Sophia's shoulders. Then, everyone sat with their respective lovers and Sophia saw Naruto's ring, "Naru-chan, is that what I think it is?" Sophia asked as she kept staring at Naruto's ring and he blushed and nodded, "Yea me and Itachi are getting marry when the blossom bloom during spring, and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my maid of honor." Naruto asked.

Sophia got out of her seat and tightly hugged her little cousin, "Of course I'll be you maid of honor and you have my full blessing!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Um can you let me go…can't…breathe." Naruto said.

"Oh sorry." Sophia said and let go of Naruto. After the get together, everyone went home leaving Sasuke and Sophia alone in the mansion. "Today was a great day ne Sasu-chan." Sophia said, Sasuke nodded his head as he carried Sophia all the way to her bedroom and they snuggled up, mostly Sophia, next to each other and fell asleep without noticing two pairs of black eyes with jealousy and rage watching the couple sleep.

Lady: Uh oh, trouble is about to happen.

Naruto: Why did you pair me up with Itachi?

Lady: Because you two look so cute together, and I'll make a story where Itachi and Sophia go out, and you go out with Sasuke which is also cute.

Naruto: Alright as she gushes over yaoi stories on her iphone. Please review and Sakura will die!

Lady: Ja minna!


End file.
